Going Postal
by ThePandorica
Summary: Burn this letter as soon as you've read it.' Tonks/Remus and slight Charlie/Tonks.
1. Question

**A/N:** Remus asks Charlie to be Best Man at his wedding. Written for the 'Letter challenge' at the HPFC Forum. Tonks/Remus. Slight Charlie/Tonks.

_-----_

_Charlie,_

_I suppose you are wondering as to why I am writing this letter to you and why I am sending it to you at this time at night. I do have good reason to, I assure you. To simply write in the middle of the night, would be foolish. Therefore, I shall the news that I am to give, plainly. Tonks and I are to be married. The date is not yet set, but we plan to make it as soon as possible. Obviously now that Harry is soon to be seventeen, things concerning Voldemort are going to take a considerable turn for the worse. I know as much as anyone, that now nothing is for certain, which brings me to the main reason as to why I am writing this. _

_I know as much as you do, that we are not 'close' as such. However, I do know how much you meant and still mean to Dora from her time at Hogwarts. We have both decided to ask you, Charlie, to be one of our 'witnesses' for the wedding. You do not have to send a reply immediately – but if you could let us know as soon as possible, it would be appreciated. Do not use this owl to send a reply, and send your response at night. I will be awake to receive it anyway. I have not been getting much sleep as it is, and so something to read or do for a poor, old insomniac like myself would be welcome._

_Your family is well, although I will update you on any future happenings. As my fiancée's best friend, I shall ask you something that I gather from a few sources, that only you could know. What is her favourite colour? ...And I mean her __actual__ favourite colour and not just the colour that she favours whenever a certain mood takes her. It's for the flowers, see. Even with this impending war, I still want everything to be right. _

_Also before I stop, your mother told me to tell you this so please forgive my crassness. ...It's not too late you know. To get married. Your brother Bill is doing it, as you already know and now I've managed it! I thought that I would forever be an aging bachelor, too old and poor to ever deserve somebody like Dora. I somewhat feel that we are rushing this, yet who knows what could happen tomorrow? We are living for the moment it seems... _

_Just a thought. _

_I hope that you will consider what I have asked, and I await your reply. Burn this letter as soon as you've read it._

_Good luck. _

_Remus. _


	2. Answer

**A/N:** Remus asks Charlie to be Best Man at his wedding. Written for the 'Letter challenge' at the HPFC Forum. Tonks/Remus. Slight Charlie/Tonks.

_-----_

_Remus,_

_I think that when I read your letter, I nearly fell out of my chair. As I'm writing this, I still can't believe my own eyes. Tonks is going to finally tie the knot... I think that it is I who should be wishing you 'Good Luck' here. _

_I burned the letter like you asked, although I noted down the specifics before writing a reply. However, it was hasty so please do forgive me if I miss anything out. Thank you for the news about my family. Romania, even amongst the most fascinating creatures, does still get a little lonely from time to time. I think you have heard about the job the Order has assigned to me, and well... It's going badly I'm afraid. Most have already gone over to 'His' side. I think that promise of gold, power and riches helped I'm sure. Still, there is hope. The Bumbilinks and some Acromantula are thinking our proposal over, although it hasn't been easy. I still have the burns and scars to prove it. _

_About the main subject of the letter, however. I am afraid that I cannot accept it. I and the people with me have recently become a target for those who are working for Voldemort abroad. I am worried that if I cross borders, they could track me. I know that the wedding place will be well protected, but I do not want to take that risk. I do not want to put Dora's (or yours, Remus) life in danger. There will be much more of that to come. The real danger has died down and now I am just lying low for a little while. I can only visit Britain once, and I think you know when I will decide to come._

_It is difficult to write this letter, as Dora was a dear friend to me. I wish that I could repay her this one great favour and it pains me that I can't. But, I hope that you can both understand my situation. Please tell my Mum this news too. I'm sure she'll be knitting me a jumper or something, as we speak. Or possibly send me a howler, I'm not sure. I will promise to pay you a visit. If I didn't manage to make Bill's wedding to Fleur to be his Best Man, I think that Mum would kill me before Voldemort does! _

_I have never really been good at prioritising these kinds of things, and I hope that you understand my situation. I pass on my congratulations to you in a hand shake, and in a kiss to Dora. I shall see you both soon. _

_Oh and before I forget, her favourite colour is Fuchsia. But please, don't tell anybody else and do the flowers yourself. ...And whatever you do, don't tell her I told you! I'm rather fond of my fingers..._

_I shall skilfully ignore that comment made by my mother, if you don't mind. I'm sure I'll get an earful of it when I'm at Bill's wedding. _

_Good luck, to you also._

_Charlie. _


End file.
